Usuario discusión:Ashertz/1
Re: Bueno quitare el enlace. ¿Puedo crear enlaces a otras páginas? M. trainer¿Qué sucede? Vota!!! 21:52 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Re (2): No me referia a eso, pero no importa ya quite el enlace. M. trainer¿Qué sucede? 21:57 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Me referia a otras páginas webs, o un link a algún video, etc.M. trainer¿Qué sucede? 22:03 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Sorpresa! Hombre, que sorpresa, me alegro de que estes por aquí, aunque solo sea de visita. Si, soy burócrata y administrador, edité aquí cuando en el wiki no había nadie (mayoritariamente la portada y cosas para organizar el wiki) y ahora unos cuantos usuarios editan bastante :) Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 22:58 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Por supuesto, debe ser algo serio. Muchas gracias por mejorarla; y en todo caso, aunque solo estes de visita puedes pasarte siempre que quieras por aquí. ;) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 23:07 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Ya. Bueno, yo lo veo innecesario totalmente que la haya protegido, por que el vandalismo aquí es casi inexistente; yo sólo he protegido la portada. De todas formas, no sabía que no se podía hacer, en WikiDex '''Profesor Pokémon' la tiene semiprotegida, no? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 14:24 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Propiedad de usuario Creada por Wikinformer. Pregúntale a él. Según él es para tu página de usuario Pokemon shiny 13:54 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Por cierto; esta plantilla; No se que le ves de malo, simplemente es chistosa Pokemon shiny 14:23 14 ene 2010 (UTC) hello Will you be my friend? Posata: Hablo españolque los rotom te acompañen 20:33 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola Andres bonilla no pense que vendrias aqui bueno que la pases bien ;) --'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 01:46 15 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah! Ahora me entero. Protegía mi página de usuario por los vandalismos Pokemon shiny 18:08 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Administrador Ya eres administrador, espero que seas de ayuda. ¡No me decepciones! :D --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 22:06 16 ene 2010 (UTC) ww Sí. Especialmene por los blogs. Veo que pasaron 3 dias y ya eres admin. --Yipi / wow 02:41 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Pero yo ahora estoy registrao aqui y en wikidex tambien no.AnGeL 09:05 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Lavarle la cara al wiki Hola, Andrés, veo que has hecho bastantes cambios en un día. Te transmito que los usuarios estan bastante contentos en general; lo único que no ha gustado mucho fue el cambio de color de la portada. A mi opinion está muy sosa, pero tienes razón en lo de que no debemos poner colores. Asñi que creo que debemos buscar más cosas para darle más gracia sin necesidad de poner exceso de colores. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 15:04 17 ene 2010 (UTC) :Se me olvidaba, otra cosa que debemos hacer es crear plantillas, creo que tu y yo podemos ocuparnos de eso... y por último las categorías. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 16:40 17 ene 2010 (UTC) ::No lo digo por los colores solamente, digo que le falta gracia, que un usuario entra y no presta atención a la portada; a ver si me entiendes, no tiene gracia y por lo tanto "no entra por los ojos". No digo que estuviese mejor antes, pero hay que mejorarla. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 22:07 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno :$ Es que no se me ha ocurrido nada, y pensaba que tenías algo en mente xD --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 22:12 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Si, pero de que tipo? No vamos a poner sprites de Pokémon ni capturas del anime... --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 22:26 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Andresss!!! Queeee!!!!, Andres!!! me sorprende encontrarte por aqui, apenas te acabo de encontrar, crei que solo te dedicabas a Wikidex y Wikia pero no aqui, crei que eras como ese Ciencia al Poder que solo le interesa los Wikis de información y no de diverción(o eso creo yo), en fin, me alegra tenerte como administrador aqui tambien....saludos--Zenny 03:39 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Necesito... Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda... y rapido en esta pagina web http://es.ratchetandclank.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_Wiki necesito que pongas bien el logo como iciste aquí. Miralo si puedes y are todo lo necesario para que lo arregles. Saludo de '''Administrador'. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Ok Ya eres administrador. Pues ¿puedes? €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? x3 Ya te hice de todo puedes acabar?€l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Permiso para nuevo proyecto He pedido permiso a Pokemon shiny para crear el proyecto líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia y me lo ha concedido, pero me dijo que antes lo consultara con otros administradores.Polo 22:00 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Categoría La categoríaes sólo una (o eso creo). Simplemente Categoría:Pokénovelas. Por cierto me he enterado de que te han bloqueado un mes en WikiDex. Quiero que sepas que ahora me estoy encargando yo del PD :) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 17:43 4 mar 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que sé y lo demás ya se verá. Tengo una pregunta, ¿Tienes pensado volver a WikiDex cuando acabe tu bloqueo? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 17:52 4 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿¿¿Por qué??? ¿¿¿Por qué has redirigido mi ciudad??? I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 14:55 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Te recuerdo que estoy completamente activo, no sé porque no me has puesto en "Comunidad Activa" ni por qué quitaste "Top-users" I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 15:47 5 mar 2010 (UTC) O.k Nombre completo ¿para que?Y lo de in team ¿cómo lo pongo?Gracias por ponerme.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 14:52 6 mar 2010 (UTC) :O.k, ya puse lo de la firma mi nombre es Ángel, necesitas tambien los apellidos???[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 15:09 6 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Ángel Arenas, no puedo dar el otro, es secreto MUAJAJAJA.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 15:16 6 mar 2010 (UTC) O.k (2) Juan Taboada --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 16:23 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Mandar e - mail Yo creo que aquí no hace falta eso, hay mucha libertad.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 21:45 6 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Administrador Oh, muchas gracias ^^, jeje te queria preguntar unas cosas: *porque? *que tengo que hacer? *te gusta el queso? xD Espero tu respuesta :D Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 22:47 6 mar 2010 (UTC) : de que manera? (ejemplo:bloqueando, mejorando, creando, etc.) :: ok muchas gracias amigo COMO AGO UNA DIALGA NOVELA COMO LA AGO EN QUE PAGINA ME METO Sin titulo EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. EL CLON MALVADO DE ARCEUS NO ME ROBE EL NOMBRE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Plantilla Aja! con que tu la borraste bueno pues estoy editando la pagina principal y queria resumirla, cree esas plantilas para que fuera más fácil editar la portada, así no se confunde uno. Crees que estuvo mal? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me gustaria ganar todos los sellos de color :( 23:51 6 mar 2010 (UTC) : ok, de acuerdo ^^ Team Bueno, ahora forma parte del equipo de comunidad. También he añadido la lista de administradores al menú. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] [[Pueblo Venisow|PV]] 13:04 7 mar 2010 (UTC) : Para empezar, no me lo tomo a la ligera. Es uno de los usuarios más trabajadores y organiza una ciudad. Segundo, no me excluyas de las decisiones de organización y explicame lo que debo hacer para añadir a alguien. Como pone en el portal, "sincronizado con andres en la organización interna de wiki"; eso no significa que lo hagas tú. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] [[Pueblo Venisow|PV]] 14:19 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :: De acuerdo, está bien. Pero antes dijiste que no me lo tomase a la ligera, tampoco lo he hecho. Es de los usuarios que más lo merecen. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] [[Pueblo Venisow|PV]] 14:37 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Team (2) Otra última cosa. Cuando eligamos a un usuario para administrador cualquiera de los tres burócratas antes de nombrarlo lo comunicaremos a los otros dos y esperaremos a que no haya oposición. Lo mismo pasará con lo de el grupo de comunidad. De acuerdo? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] [[Pueblo Venisow|PV]] 15:24 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :Cual es el motivo para que no estes de acuerdo? Ah, y también te quería comentar sisabes porqué al editar algunos usuarios me estropean la firma sin querer como ha pasado en tu página, ya que me ha pasado varias veces. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] [[Pueblo Venisow|PV]] 15:36 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :: Entendido lo de la firma. Así es suficientemente corta? → Así? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?''']] 16:12 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Por qué no? Yo me he esforzado mucho,sobre todo en las guías(el que mas hace)y en las descripciones de los Pokemons de la Pokedex HG/SS(que no lo tienen las wikias de Pokémon).Yo he colaborado mucho y me merezco estar en equipo de la comunidadEsperando HG/SS.. 15:17 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Ayuda final Andres B.196 puedes echar para la izquierda el header? De la Wiki que epezaste a ayudarme pero no acabste y lo hice yo puse cosas y ahora necesito eso y ya esta.AYUDAME, porfavor. Restaurado? Lo que quiero que consigas poner el Header/Cabecera como esta la quiero = pero no lo consigo.